Thoughtless
by Mystic Kitten Mew
Summary: It was just an ordinary attack. Ordinary, that is, until the Blue Knight takes a sudden, dark turn and goes in for the kill. Will the aliens be able to survive his lethal intensions? Pai’s POV


Thoughtless

Summery: It was just an ordinary attack. Ordinary, that is, until the Blue Knight takes a sudden, dark turn and goes in for the kill. Will the aliens be able to survive his lethal intensions? Pai's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. Title comes from the song "Thoughtless" by KoRn. It seemed fitting.

* * *

No… How can this be? This can't be happening. Surely, it can't. But, ah, it is. I watch in horror as Kisshu falls from the sky, struck down by the Blue Knight. My green haired companion is unconscious and descending fast. I look to the Blue Knight and our eyes meet, only for a second though. We both dive down after Kisshu. He has a head start and holds his sword out. Damn bastard's going in for the kill. I push downward harder. As I pass the Blue Knight I feel a sharp pain in my chest but ignore it. The Mew Mews watch in amazement as I catch Kisshu just before he hits the ground. I skillfully turn and land on my feet with a slight 'thud'. To my surprise, my legs give out from underneath me and I fall to my knees. I gently lay Kisshu on the ground and look down to my chest. I gasp as I find a deep, dreadful slash. The Blue Knight lands on the ground near me with his back turned. Blood slowly drips from his sword, my blood. He looks over his shoulder with a look of pure hate and disgust in his eyes. There's an expression of loathing on his face as he shows no sign of satisfaction or guilt. Nothing but cold hatred.

"What are you doing?!" Taruto cries out as he flies down to my side desperately. Tears stream down his face as he looks to the Mew Mews who float down to the ground as well. They all seem to be shocked into silence.

"I am eliminating the threat." The Blue knight states coldly. He suddenly flies over to Taruto with a speed that even catches me off guard. I'm petrified as I watch the blade of the Blue Knight's sword pierce through Taruto's side. Blood seeps from the wound and Taruto slowly drops to his knees. His pupils narrow to thin slits before widening to look almost human.

"P-Pai…" he whispers as he collapses.

"TAR-TAR!" the monkey mew exclaims. She tries to rush to his side but is held back by the wolf. The Blue Knight raises his sword up.

"NO! DON'T!" Ichigo exclaims. Pudding is still trying desperately to get away from Zakuro. Tears are streaming down the youngest Mew's face and I'm forced to look away. I pick up my fan and slowly rise to my feet.

"I will not….let you….destroy….my friends." I struggle to say.

"And I will not allow you to harm another human being." The Blue Knight replies without missing a beat. I know I'm in no condition to fight him; however, I can't just let him kill Kisshu and Taruto. If I'm gonna die, I'll die fighting. I jump up into the air and spin as I summon the most powerful lightning attack I can muster. The golden beam is sent to the Blue Knight. He holds out his sword and a protective blue light surrounds him. I keep the flow of power going as long as I can. Unfortunately, he's got more fight left in him than I and the bolt of lightning fades. The Blue Knight's shield had absorbed all the power and it's now sent back at me. I have no time to react as I'm hit by the powerful attack. I'm sent flying back and I land painfully on the ground near the Mew Mews. I lay there, shaking in pain as I cough up large amounts of blood. My only weapon lays tattered and torn at Lettuce's feet. I look into her eyes and she gasps. The Blue Knight walks over to me ever so slowly. His footsteps are quiet yet seem to echo as if he's the angel of death coming for my soul. The Mew Mews stand there too scared to move. The Blue Knight is now right next to me and I close my eyes tightly in anticipation. He's going to kill me. I can feel it. This is it. This is my end. This is where I die…

"Ribbon…. Lettuce RUSH!" the porpoise Mew cries out. The Blue Knight is hit with an unexpected rush of water. He's sent skidding back towards Taruto and Kisshu. Lettuce rushes to my side.

"Pai-san, you'll be alright." She says in a reassuring tone. I look over to Kisshu to find him re-gaining consciousness. He rolls onto his back and slowly opens his golden eyes. He first looks over to Taruto, then to the Blue Knight, then finally to me. He slowly gets up, dragon swords in hand.

"First you try to take my Ichigo…….now you try to murder my friends…. I'll kill you for this! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kisshu screams as he lunges at the Blue Knight.

"NO!" I scream but it's too late. The Blue Knight's sword pierces through Kisshu's stomach. My green haired companion yelps loudly as he drops his one sword. The other had hit its mark and was embedded in the Blue Knight's shoulder. The Blue Knight coolly pushes Kisshu off of his blade. My young companion falls to the ground, gasping for air. Ichigo rushes over to him quickly. Her back is turned to me, but I can hear her sobbing.

"I love you……kitty…….cat." My sensitive ears pick up Kisshu's last words.

"KISSHU!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screeches. Everyone is stunned and Zakuro loses her grip on Pudding. The young Mew rushes over to Taruto.

"Tar-Tar….. Tar-Tar….." she begs my youngest companion to wake up. The Blue Knight removes Kisshu's sword from his shoulder and approaches Taruto with a clear intent of murder.

"No! I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU!" Pudding screams. She stands protectively in front of Taruto, her arms spread out wide. The Blue Knight smirks in a way that sends shivers down my spine as he roughly pushes the young human to the side. He raises his sword and strikes down with incredible force. My ears pick up a sickening crack as the sword pierces my youngest friend's spine. Tears fill my eyes as I realize I'm the only one left. I MUST do SOMETHING. I stagger to my feet, every inch of my body screaming in protest. A cold look fills my eyes as emotions take over.

"I will not…….forgive you!" I yell. To my shock, the Blue Knight _laughs_.

"You're next!" he taunts, "You'll be dead like the others!" His words throw me into a complete rage. I fly towards the Blue Knight, grabbing one of Kisshu's dragon swords as I do. I slash at the Blue Knight violently, catching him by surprise. He manages to block most of my blows, but some meet their mark. The Blue Knight leaps back and I stop to catch my breath, coughing up much blood as I do. I look to him coldly.

'_You'll NEVER get away with this.'_ I say to him with my eyes, hoping he'll get the message. His slightly fear stricken look says he did. He looks to all of the Mew Mews to find the same look of hatred in their eyes. He's terrified to realize that they are all approaching him rather threateningly now. Seeing that he is now greatly outnumbered, the Blue knight disappears. I look to Taruto, Pudding crying over his lifeless body. He was too young to die. He would have rather played with Pudding as friends than fight her as an enemy. Now he'll never get that chance. Next, my gaze falls to Kisshu who is still lying in Ichigo's arms. All he wanted to do was prove his love to Ichigo. He cared for that damn human more than life itself. Even if the thick headed human is seeing that now, it's too late. They're both gone forever. All of the adrenalin leaves my body and I collapse. Lettuce, Zakuro, and Minto all rush to my side. My eyes are barely opened and everything around me is a blur.

"We need to save him." Lettuce says in a desperate tone.

"Why does it matter?" Minto snaps, her tone showing that she did not truly believe her own words.

"His wounds are fatal. There isn't much we can do." Zakuro replies.

"We need to try…" is the last thing I hear before my world fades to black. Try. I tried to save my friends. I tried….. I failed…..

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" I hear Lettuce's voice ask timidly.

"It is possible, but…" a male voice, I believe his name is Ryou, replies. He sounds unsure and seems to think I'm a hopeless case. I try to say something, but I only manage a small whimper as I slightly open my eyes. I find that Zakuro is also in the room. My small whimper catches her attention.

"Guys…" she says quietly and nods her head in my direction. The three of them kneel by me.

"Pai-san, how are you feeling?" Ryou asks me. Tears fill my eyes and one slides down my cheek as I remember my friends.

"Ki-Kisshu….Tar…" is all my weak voice manages. The three humans look away from me.

"They're dead, Pai." Zakuro says and I can hear sympathy in her voice.

"You've been…. unconscious for seven days now." Ryou explains. My shock must be evident in my eyes because I feel Lettuce touch my hand reassuringly.

"We buried Kisshu and Taruto in the woods, just outside the park. It's really beautiful there…" Lettuce adds. I close my eyes. I can't hold it in any longer. Right there, in front of those who used to be my enemies, I break down into tears. Everything is over. All of our hard work, the hope for our people, the possibility of regaining Earth, everything is gone. I know that with a seven day absence, Deep Blue would have taken over the space ship and headed back to my home planet with news of our failure. News of our _death_. Now I'm all alone on a planet I don't belong on. I can't take this… Why didn't I die?

"No…." is the only word I can form. To my surprise, Zakuro sits on the bed and leans down close to my ear.

"It'll be alright, Pai. In time it'll be alright" She whispers. Doesn't she understand?! I'm all alone! I continue to sob as my mind becomes numb. It's as if I have no thoughts, no hopes, no dreams. I shouldn't be alive, and I wish I weren't. I close my eyes and let the world around me fade. I can only pray that my eyes will never open again…

* * *

That's it. Please review!!! If you want another chapter, I can try. Just lemme know. 


End file.
